1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for remote electronic transactions, which system comprises a telecommunication network, such as a telephone network. The invention specifically relates to a system for providing electronic services, including financial transactions and identifications, and in which use is made of electronic payment means, such as so-called "smart cards" or "IC cards", and a communication network for transmitting payment data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote ordering with the aid of, e.g., a telephone is known per se. It is possible, e.g., by telephone to order items from a mail-order firm. In this connection, however, the payment must take place later, upon delivery. This is experienced, both by the service provider (the mail-order firm) and the consumer (the ordering customer), as inconvenient, definitely in the event that the customer orders for someone else.
Systems for electronic payment are also known per se. It is known, e.g., to carry out, with the aid of a remote computer (PC), financial transactions ("telebanking"). In this connection, the computer of the customer is used as an aid for giving commands to the computer of the payment institution. The computer of the customer may also be used for identifying the user by means of, e.g., a PIN (Personal Identification Number).
Furthermore, it is known to use card-shaped electronic payment means to pay electronically. Thus, telephone booths nowadays are usually equipped for paying by means of an electronic payment card. It should be noted that in this text the term "smart card" or "IC card" will be used to indicate electronic payment means comprising an integrated circuit having at least a memory, but preferably also a processor. Such electronic payment means, which usually are constituted by a card in which the integrated circuit is embedded, enable in most cases the storage of a balance representing a value (so-called "prepaid cards"), and often also allow an identification of the user. It should, however, be understood that payment cards having a magnetic strip for storing a balance and/or identification data (so-called magnetic stripe cards) are for many applications equivalent to smart cards.
Existing systems for electronic payments make it possible to pay for certain services during use, e.g., in the event of the public telephone booth mentioned above, which may be activated by means of a card. It is often not possible, however, to securely pay for a number of different services in advance with the aid of an IC card and a telephone set. Moreover, in existing systems the option is lacking of revaluing the IC card in a remote manner, i.e., at the customer's premises. Furthermore, prior art systems do not allow an easy expansion of the systems as the demand for remote transactions increases.
International patent application WO 94/11849, for example, discloses a system for effecting payments with the aid of mobile telephony (GSM). In the known system, the rights of the user are checked with the aid of the user card (SIM) and an identification code which is checked locally. The known system offers no provisions for applying payment cards such as so-called "prepaid cards".
International Patent Application WO92/21110 discloses a system for the acquisition of services using a telephone set equipped with a smart card reader. The smart card is used to identify the user. This known system provides a coupling between the smart card of a user and the computer of a service provider, but does not comprise a specialized system for facilitating remote transactions. Also, this prior art system does not comprise means that enables a shortened transaction time.
European Patent Application EP 0 590 861 discloses a method for credit or debit card authorization. An authorization code is given to a vendor if a card holder is authorized to incur the expense of a purchase. The vendor then charges the credit card company for the purchase using the authorization code. This prior art method does not offer the possibility of direct payment. The use of smart cards is not disclosed.
European Patent Application EP 0 618 539 discloses a method for providing service using credit cards via a telephone network. There is no direct debiting or crediting of smart cards.
European Patent Application EP 0 658 862 discloses a method and system for mediating transactions using smart cards. A smart card gateway serves as a mediator between the user and a service provider to obtain credit information. A credit bureau host is used to validate credit information. Smart cards are used in this prior art system for identification purposes only. There is no disclosure of direct payment by means of smart cards.
European Patent Application EP 0,588,339 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,558 disclose a method and apparatus for the settlement of accounts by means of IC cards. The method uses secret and public keys and digital signatures to protect the card data and to enable a direct exchange of data between card terminals. There is no disclosure of a system in which payment data are stored at a trusted third party.
The above-mentioned prior art documents are herewith incorporated by reference in this text.